


泡沫之歌

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 好像沒辦法再喜歡你了，哥。朴珍榮用一種安靜的方式說話，在嘴唇合起來的瞬間就沉入靜默之中，像是從來沒有開過口似的。我覺得到這裡就好，不會再喜歡你了。





	泡沫之歌

金有謙認識朴珍榮的時候他就已經喜歡林在範了，他一開始沒明白。哥喜歡在範哥嗎？他輕聲問，朴珍榮說對，好像在回答一個簡單的是非題。他們趴在天台的欄杆上抽菸，說他們也不太對，朴珍榮不會自己點起菸，他都讓金有謙給他一口，說想知道是什麼氣味。

久了也會有癮頭的，金有謙說，卻從來沒有阻止他哥從指尖搶過香菸。沒關係的，有謙，朴珍榮說，我已經習慣這個過程了。

認識朴珍榮是某一天社團教室的空調又跳掉，他用毛巾抹掉眉尾掛著的汗，突然看見陌生的面孔。珍榮來了，林在範迎了上去，接過朴珍榮手上的冰飲，順手拋了一罐給他。金有謙有些疑惑地看了看他，又看了看朴珍榮。你是有謙吧，那人說，我聽在範哥說過。

他點了點頭，林在範才想到該介紹。朴珍榮，你應該聽說過吧，那個總是來找麻煩的。

什麼啊，說成這樣，朴珍榮故意用埋怨的語氣說，街舞社按規定申請教室不就好了。一來一往之間金有謙才恍然想起這個名字，總是出現在社團跑文件的時候要送去的最後一關。林在範偏就伸手拍了拍金有謙的肩膀，說明年我不在，不要為難我們學弟了，小珍榮。

朴珍榮也不應，歪著頭問他要不要去吃冰，在範哥說夏天空調總是跳掉，不想繼續在蒸籠裡練習。

喔，哥要請客嗎？金有謙茫然地問，林在範還沒反應過來，朴珍榮就先笑了出聲。哥，哥要請客吧，朴珍榮瞇了瞇眼，林在範才沒辦法地啊了聲。日後那個表情被他稱為別有所圖的神情，朴珍榮聽了也不多否認。

當年他還是新生，跟在他們兩個後頭吃哈密瓜口味的棒冰，又甜又黏的化學香精，偏偏是喜歡的年紀。朴珍榮說有謙長得真好，一點也不像十五歲，林在範就轉過頭用古怪的表情瞅他一眼。金有謙聽出他們的話底下有著其他的意涵，卻又不敢隨便說話。

那之後他又時常在舞蹈教室碰到朴珍榮，偶爾只是帶東西來又離開，有時候也會靠在角落看他們練舞。空調故障記得填報修單，朴珍榮說得理所當然，林在範露出受不了的表情說上學期就報修了，難道有來弄嗎？這時候朴珍榮又會露出無辜的表情，說這要問設備組啊我一個學生會打雜的怎麼會知道。

林在範高三了，分明不該天天出現在社團，朴珍榮總是知道他在那，也會故意探頭進來說哥怎麼不去自習。林在範會用隔天的早餐或者一次電影向他求饒，久之金有謙也有樣學像。他躲在天台上抽菸，被朴珍榮抓包時也學著林在範抓著手噁心巴巴的撒嬌求饒。朴珍榮不吃這套，甩掉他的手就要一掌拍上來，最後還是沒去打小報告。我又不是風紀委員，朴珍榮跟他一起靠在欄杆上，嘀咕著跟他討一口來抽。金有謙憋紅了臉，不知道為什麼反而有了做賊心虛的感覺。

在範哥也會來這抽菸。

我知道。

那他知道哥偷抽菸嗎？

朴珍榮轉過來，用似笑非笑的方式看了他一眼。有謙是在威脅我嗎？朴珍榮問，他連忙否認，卻又央著朴珍榮週末捎上他去看電影。好啊，朴珍榮爽快地答應，反正票錢在範哥要出。

週末他出現的時候林在範露出了詫異的表情，啊，珍榮哥沒跟哥說，金有謙連忙解釋。林在範只說可是我們要看的你不會喜歡吧，說著指了指電影看版。啊，文藝片，金有謙眨了眨眼，才曉得又著了朴珍榮的道。

朴珍榮帶著得逞的笑意幫他買了可樂，金有謙還想說什麼就被趕進了影廳。兩小時的外語片，金有謙可憐地窩在柔軟的座椅裡頭，林在範坐在他們中間，臉卻微妙地偏向另一個方向。影廳裡安靜得很，劇情漫長的空白中朴珍榮傾過身跟林在範說了些什麼，他在光影之間捕捉到那人眉眼中的笑意，林在範的臉轉向他看不見表情的角度，用手撓了撓後腦。朴珍榮又笑了，明明被擋住了大半的臉，他沒來由地可以想見他們的表情。

那是個幾年之後都能輕易喚出的畫面，朴珍榮跟林在範，還有在旁邊看著的他。金有謙很快就在濃濃的睡意之中放棄抵抗，在影廳燈亮起來時對上了朴珍榮玩味的表情。睡了整場嗎，有謙？朴珍榮越過林在範取笑，一邊說可惜在範哥的票錢了。林在範倒沒說什麼，捏著朴珍榮的脖子說一開始別誆人過來不就好。

哎，我怎麼能拒絕有謙的要求嘛。朴珍榮說著，明明說著他的名字，卻好像跟他一點關係都沒有，金有謙想著就沒來由地氣惱，站起身說我要回去了。

他們也沒攔他，週一朴珍榮幫他帶了早餐，形式上的賠罪。金有謙拎著早餐跟他晃到頂樓，吸管戳進奶茶杯膜的瞬間突然就問了出口。

哥喜歡在範哥嗎？

對。

朴珍榮問為什麼問，金有謙說我也不知道為什麼，好像就是那樣。他不是從眼睛看出來的，跟朴珍榮說話的時候不能看眼睛，因為他的眼睛會說謊，可是耳朵跟嘴角不會。

是那樣嗎，朴珍榮點頭，那也沒什麼事，好像全世界都看得出來。他問朴珍榮跟林在範怎麼認識的，朴珍榮說，是高一的時候他騎車上學，在離校門口兩條街外他的單車鏈條掉了，林在範那天騎在他旁邊，就跳下來幫他修。

金有謙點燃了蜜瓜味的涼菸，咬破爆珠的瞬間嗆得眼睛泛淚，那在範哥知道嗎，他想問又不敢。朴珍榮說話的時候垂著眼睛，像在回憶一件昨日才發生的事。好甜，他想，又甜又暈眩。

高三的學校推薦名單貼在佈告欄的時候金有謙忍不住停下腳步去看，林在範的名字沒在上頭，他也不敢問。在社團遇到的時候林在範說沒發揮好，被刷掉了，坦然的不像是自己身上的事情。他注意到最近朴珍榮都沒來社團找人，名字也愈少出現在林在範的嘴裡，遂在午休跑去高二教室找人。

有謙來了，朴珍榮意外地說，要哥請你吃午飯嗎？他搖頭。哥跟在範哥吵架了嗎？金有謙不確定地問。朴珍榮抬起頭來，有些疑惑地看了他一眼。

沒有吵架，朴珍榮說，其實就是沒什麼好吵的。說著倒像是有些可惜，那時他還不懂。

他們上了天台，金有謙摸了摸口袋，沒把菸帶出來。朴珍榮說躺一下吧，也不是上來就得做些偷雞摸狗的事情。其實光是上到天台就該被罰了吧，金有謙想，一直沒問為什麼朴珍榮要包庇他。朴珍榮卻突然開口，說有謙跟在範哥在某些地方很像。

什麼地方？

不會說謊的地方。

在範哥知道我偷抽菸，朴珍榮說，就是他讓我試了一次，然後又說一次就好。

可是久了還是會有癮頭不是嗎？朴珍榮看著他，問得太認真了，金有謙說不出話。直到預備鈴響起朴珍榮才說好啦，回去上課吧，我今天去看你們。

金有謙說好，慢慢下了階梯。朴珍榮說謊，那天他沒有來，他之後都沒有來。

都是騙子，他摸著肋骨，想起朴珍榮趴在欄杆上跟他要一口菸抽，他問為什麼不跟在範哥講，朴珍榮才開口就失笑，說沒有永久不變的事情。明明沒有說錯，他卻想要反駁，一定是因為那時的珍榮哥表情明明稀鬆平常，卻又顯得太過悲傷。

朴珍榮最後一次來找林在範的時候不是在舞蹈教室，而是在天台上，林在範把他抓去抽一根，說一根就放你回去。金有謙沒有說話，他還在氣朴珍榮，也氣林在範，遂只是安靜地把打火機丟給他。朴珍榮推開天台的門，林在範先看到他，說珍榮來了。有話要跟在範哥說，朴珍榮走過來說得稀鬆平常，他卻覺得有些難以言喻的微妙。

我去旁邊，他站了起來，朴珍榮卻說沒關係，有謙在這就好。

林在範問怎麼了，朴珍榮說我想好了，所以來跟哥說。

好像沒辦法再喜歡你了，哥。朴珍榮用一種安靜的方式說話，在嘴唇合起來的瞬間就沉入靜默之中，像是從來沒有開過口似的。我覺得到這裡就好，不會再喜歡你了。

林在範看著他點了點頭，說知道了。

朴珍榮離開前摸了摸金有謙低著的腦袋，他想問為什麼，卻不知道這股混雜著憤怒與悲傷的心情來自何處。林在範安靜地踩掉菸蒂，按了下他的肩膀。

金有謙咬著香菸濾嘴，蹲著把臉藏在膝蓋中間哭了起來。

fin.


End file.
